Invitación al deseo
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Solo vasto mirar al hombre que entraba por la puerta para que las hormonas dormidas de Naruto despertaran. Solo verlo de lejos le hará sentir la necesidad de ir al baño a liberar el calor, pero al salir se encontrara con él. ¿Que es esa necesidad de saber su nombre? "Él extendió su mano, sujeto con fuerza mi barbilla obligándome a encararlo –…apartir de hoy no podrás vivir sin mi"


**Invitación al deseo**

**Capitulo 1: **

Desde el momento que cruzo la puerta, todo cambio. Fue como si el mundo se detuviera y mis ojos solo se concentraran en la figura que se encontraba frente a mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, extrañas oleadas de calor apareció, subiendo y bajando a una velocidad alarmante. Mis mejillas inmediatamente se tiñeron cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Nunca antes hubiera pensado que estas clases de pensamientos pudieran invadirme. No hasta que lo vi.

Era como si yo conociera a la hermosa figura que se paseaba ahora por el antro en el que yo trabajaba. Alto, con su cabello noche bailar con cada paso que daba, y su hermosa figura que se ocultaba de tras de aquella ropa negra que usaba elegantemente.

Me estremecí al notar una pequeña sonrisa burlona formarse en sus labios. Gire la mirada claramente apenado ¿Habría notado la mirada lasciva que lanzaba? Regrese a la barra al escuchar que mi amigo kiba me llamaba.

– ¿Ya viste quien esta aquí? – Me pregunto en un susurro a pesar de la fuerte música que se cernía sobre el lugar.

– ¿No, quien? – No había notado a alguien más que no fuera aquel hombre.

–vamos Naruto, ¿no me digas que no lo has visto? – Dijo claramente sorprendido.

–No, pues no lo he visto ¿De quien me hablas? – Me molesto su tono.

–ÉL – Señalo hacia una multitud.

La sorpresa que me lleve fue aterradora, kiba señalaba al hombre que habría captado toda mi atención al entrar.

– ¿Q-Quien es? – Quería saber

–Es el multimillonario, me sorprende que no lo conozcas Naruto – Parecía sorprendido

– ¿Por qué debería? – No alcanzaba a comprender

–Oooh vaya ¿es enserio?

– ¡Déjate de rodeos, y dime…! ¿¡Quién demonios es!?

–Es uno de los dueños de las empresas Uchiha – Me dijo mientras limpiaba un vaso

Me quede sin aliento. No solo era poseedor de una belleza que cegaba, si no que aparte era el dueño de las empresas más famosas que pudiera haber en todo el mundo. Aparte mi mirada al notar la enorme diferencia, y el abismo que existía entre él y yo.

– ¿Y qué hará alguien como él en este lugar? – Dije mas para mi que para kiba que me miraba con interés.

–Naruto – se le dibujo una sonrisa –Chico si que necesitas informarte mejor quien es el dueño del lugar en el que trabajas – Comenzó a reírse de manera divertida al notar mi reacción.

– ¡QUEEEEE! ¿¡Enserio!? – Grite olvidándome en donde estaba.

–Si, él viene una vez cada mes a ver como van las cosas, por eso no lo habías visto, solo llevas una semana trabajando aquí.

Kiba regreso a su trabajo, y yo también lo hice. Lleve a algunas mesas las bebidas que me hubiesen pedido hace algunos minutos, y que había olvidado en la barra al verlo a él. No supe cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera me moleste en ver el reloj después de descubrir quien era el hombre que habia captado toda mi atención y causaba en mí, una extraña y placentera sensación. Pero de algo podía y estaba claro, esta noche no podría dormir.

La noche paso larga, sin contratiempos y con la sensación de ser observado. Mi cara estaba acalorada al igual que todo mi cuerpo, no entendía a que se debía, pero cada vez que caminaba sentía que era devorado. Quería que la noche se acabara para poderme ir a mi departamento y calmar el fuego que comenzaba a incendiarse en todo mi ser.

– ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? – Me pregunto Hinata –Estas todo rojo.

–Creo que me voy a enfermar.

Hinata era como yo una mesera, en mi caso mesero. Ella solo tenía unas cuantas semanas aquí pero parecía que ya se habia acostumbrado perfectamente al ritmo nocturno al que yo aun no alcanzaba ha acostumbrarme.

–Eso es malo, sigues en prueba y si te enfermas es probable que te despidan – Dijo preocupada.

–No te preocupes – Emboce mi clásica sonrisa zurrona –No hay nada que pueda tumbarme – Dije orgulloso de que nunca me enfermaba.

– ¿Entonces, qué harás?

Volví a sentir la oleada hacerse mas fuerte, claramente no estaba enfermo y el rubor en mis mejillas se debía a otras circunstancias muy lejos de ser enfermedad, pero no podía decirle a que se debía el sonrojo. Sentí como mi parte baja comenzaba a tomar forma, esto claramente estaba mal.

–Creo que iré a refrescarme un poco – cerré mis piernas con fuerza

Daba gracias a dios por crear los mandiles negros (1), si no fuera por el y por el hecho de que todo el lugar estaba oscuro podría jurar que Hinata notaria el problema que se encontraba atrapado ahora en mis pantalones.

–No te preocupes, yo te cubriré – Dijo con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a la barra.

Mi respiración se tornaba difícil y solo salía de mi boca bocanadas de aire caliente, como deseaba poder marcharme. A paso lento me abrí camino entre las personas y mesas, no quería que nadie lo notara, que vieran el estado en el que me encontraba desde que mis ojos lo miraron. Me detuve al sentir la oleada más fuerte que durante toda la noche, cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior para poder resistir y llegar al baño ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora? No entendía. Abrí mis ojos y lo pude ver sonreírme con lasciva.

En ese momento pude sentí mi ropa interior humedecerse.

–"No puede ser" – Pensé para salir corriendo.

Crucé el salón a paso veloz, a lo más que mis pies y el lugar me permitieran. Mis hormonas se alocaban y cobraban una fuerza que nunca antes me pasara. Enviaba a mi cuerpo una marcha lujuriosa con cada paso hacia la salida.

Entre al baño y me encerré ahí poniendo el cerrojo. Nunca antes en mi vida me había masturbado, nunca sentí esa necesidad, y podría decirse que nunca había experimentado la libido, y por lo mismo yo no sabía que era el sexo, aunque sonara imposible ¿como le llamaban a este tipo de personas? ¿Asexuales? Realmente no sabia y ya no importaba por que ahora eso quedaba claramente a tras. En ese preciso momento sentí la enorme necesidad de llevar mi mano a mi pantalón.

Baje la cremallera y desabotone el pantalón. Mi mano diestra descendió de mi vientre hasta encontrarse con mi miembro totalmente erecto y húmedo. Mis dedos se deslizaron con suavidad para comenzar a subir y bajar acariciando todo el tronco. Me recargue en una de las paredes del pequeño cubículo, deje descansar ahí mi espalda mientras hacia mi labor.

No alcanzaba a comprender como era que ese hombre causaba estas sensaciones en mí a unos segundos de habernos conocido, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que yo me encontrara ahora aquí, haciéndome un trabajo manual e imaginándome que era ese extraño hombre el que me tocaba en lugar de mi mano.

No sabia su nombre, no lo conocía, era claramente mayor que yo, y seguramente abría muchas mas cosas sobre él que yo no entendía. A mis escasos dieciocho años yo era un desconocedor de la vida, y él un experto.

–Uh…huh…

El momento del climas se aproximaba, lo sentía venir a travez de mi espina vertical, mis manos se movían con mas rapidez, insistentes y deseoso del aproximado orgasmo. Comenzó a gemir a causa del nuevo placer experimentado, y no pude evitar imaginarme con aquel hombre.

Una serie de imágenes cruzaron mi mente.

Él vestido con un traje negro, extrañamente pasado de moda, como del siglo dieciocho o algo similar, pero eso no evitaba que mis ojos se apartaran de todo su cuerpo para fijarse en su rostro, tan calmado y pálido. Me vi sonriéndole cuando debió sentir mi mirada, él voltio a verme y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Esos profundos posos que parecían saber todo de mí, escudriñar en mi interior a su antojo.

Sonrió de una manera que no hacia más que deseara besar sus labios, cuanto deseaba poder apodérame de esos carnosos labios que solo me invitaban al deseo.

Después solo éramos él y yo sobre una cama.

–"No sabes cuanto deseo devórate" – Me decía él en un susurro –"De tantas maneras"

–"puedes comerme cuanto desees, soy tuyo" – Respondía yo a su invitación totalmente caliente, hirviendo por dentro y deseando que él entrara de una vez por todas dentro de mi.

–"Lo eres, me perteneces… hasta la eternidad" – Murmuro, mientas me besaba en el cuello hacía abajo dejándome su marca de propiedad.

–Oh…****… HuH…Uh… – Por alguna razón no podía escucharme decir su nombre.

Me sentó sobre su regazo, podía sentir su duro y grueso miembro erecto debajo de mí, justamente entre la ropa que cubría mis glúteos. Sus manos frías se abrieron paso y retiraron la ropa que molestaba. En un solo segundo, sin que mis ojos pudieran notarlo ambos estábamos totalmente desnudos, y las ropas yacían tiradas a un lado.

–"Solo mío"– Dijo para que yo comenzara a montarlo.

–"entonces, tú también me perteneces solo a mi, ****" – Seguía sin poder escuchar su nombre, pero ahora eso ya no me importaba.

Me beso de una manera que me dejaba débil, sus manos dejaron mi cintura para deslizarse cuesta abajo para ayudarme a montarlo. Subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido con su ayuda. Parecía no molestarle mi peso ya que me sostenía como si yo fuera una ligera pluma, deseando que él terminara dentro de mí.

–"Naruto" – Se oía tan bien mi nombre en sus labios.

Las imágenes eran tan vividas en mi mente que solo tomo unos pocos segundos que mi cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse y convulsionar con un orgasmo que nunca antes había experimentado, la sensación era tan fuerte e inexplicable que no pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos zafiro. Mi mano se cerró tratando de enterrarse en la pared del baño, deje que todo saliera fuera de mí. Libre.

Calmado me lave las manos, mi ropa interior y enjuague mi rostro. Miraba al chico que se reflejaba en el pequeño espejo, no era el que yo conocía, al que solía ver todos los días antes de salir de casa. Ahí estaba él, que me miraba con sus ojos zafiro totalmente privado de deseo, deseando más… exigiéndome que regresara al cubículo o que me marchara de una buena vez a casa para seguir con las fantasías, en donde aquel extraño azabache me tocaba y yo lo tocaba a él. En donde él azabache no era un extraño, si no alguien que conocía a la perfección.

Salí de ahí horrorizado de mi mismo ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan solo unos segundos? ¿Qué me hacía desear a ese hombre tanto? Yo… ¡Yo no lo conocía!

Y ahí estaba él, parado en la puerta que me permitiría entrar y regresar a mi trabajo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – No pude evitar preguntar de manera automática al verlo, de nueva cuenta sonrojado.

Me sonrió, y sentí desbocarse a mi corazón, ¿Por qué le había preguntado su nombre? De hecho me inquietaba el no saberlo, el tener esas imágenes en mi mente y no poder llamarle por su nombre. Él calor volvió a mi como si no se hubiera ido en primer lugar.

Mis ojos ardían como fuego azul.

Él comenzó a dirigirse hasta donde yo estaba, una de mis manos se aferro involuntariamente a mi chaleco negro ¿por qué? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

– ¿por qué quieres saberlo? – Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Su voz era como un poema y resoba con fuerza en mi cabeza.

–Ah… bueno… yo… – No sabia que decir ¿Qué le diría? ¿Haces que me sienta de maneras inexplicables?

–Quería saber el nombre del dueño, ¡dattebayo! – Estaba nervioso.

–oh, era eso – Me estremecí al ver la misma sonrisa que me había mandado cuando estaba con Hinata.

No supe cuando, pero él estiro su mano hasta mi cuello, con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a delinear mi piel, del lóbulo de la oreja para abajo. Mi piel se erizo al acto.

– ¿Y que tan interesado estas por saber mi nombre? – Dijo ladeando su sonrisa

– ¿Qué tanto? – repetí totalmente perdido en su mirada

– si, dime… que tanto... ¿Qué harías por saberlo? – Parecía divertido

Su piel era increíblemente fría o tal vez se debía a lo elevada que se encontraba mi piel en este momento. Me gustaría creer que aquel estremecimiento no era otro que causa de esas dos opciones y no por que este extraño causara esas cosas en mi. Pero no podía apartar mis ojos de su increíble belleza, que de cerca… era mucho más perturbadora.

Siempre me habian dicho que no juzgara por la apariencia, que lo que en verdad importaba era lo que las personas tenían en el interior, pero este hombre… que era irremediablemente atractivo hasta los huesos, seguramente su interior no seria tan desagradable. Era lo que yo pensaba.

– No se a lo que te refieres– dije azotándole la mano para que dejara de tocar mi cuello

–Entonces… ¿no quieres saberlo? – Su sonrisa se volvió engreída

–Ja… como si me interesara – Fingí poco interés

Moría por preguntarle, por ponerle nombre al hombre que me había orillado a hacerme un trabajo manual en los sucios baños del lugar en el que trabajaba, pero… Al parecer él era como los demás, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco desilusionado.

– A pesar del tiempo no cambias – Susurro débilmente mientras se daba la vuelta

– ¡oye… que!... ¿a que te refieres?... oye… espera… ¡hazme caso! – Le grite mientras trataba de alcanzarlo –escúchame… ¡teme! – Me calle al escuchar lo que yo mismo le había gritado

¿Por qué lo insulte? Apenas lo conocía y este sujeto ya se ganaba mi odio ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaría completamente seguro de conocer a una persona como él, y tampoco le diría que si estaba interesado en su nombre, pero… podría preguntarle a kiba ¿no? ¡Ahh! Pero que diantres pensaba, tenia que aclarar mi mente.

– Nos veremos luego… – No se giro para encararme

–oye no se de lo que hablas… oye… no te conozco…

– Mañana… al anochecer…

– ¿por que demonios tendría que verte? ¡No te conozco! – Gire la cabeza, cruce los brazos e hice un mohín – además… no tengo por que hacer lo que tu dices.

Sin que yo lo notara, tan rápido en lo que el viento sopla… él se encontraba de frente de mi, sonriendo.

– Nos veremos por que… – Me petrifique

Él extendió su mano, sujeto con fuerza mi barbilla obligándome a encararlo.

–…apartir de hoy no podrás vivir sin mi– Dijo con autosuficiencia.

Y así como él había aparecido frente a mi… así desapareció por aquella puerta que se suponía haría que regresara de nuevo al trabajo.

No pude soportar el peso de mis pies. Los sentía como gelatina que baila, y caí al suelo sentado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? apenas podía procesar la información de este día. Aquel hombre que se me había insinuado… aquel hombre que me diría su nombre a cambio de algo… aquel hombre que me prometió que nos veríamos de nuevo.

–… pero que… pero que…– Mire mis manos que no dejaban de temblar.

– ¡pero quien demonios te crees para hablarme así! – Grite a todo pulmón espantando a unos cuantos pájaros que descansaban en el techo del bar.

– ¡¿No podre vivir sin ti?! ¡Mis polainas! Ya veras… y ni pienses que nos veremos de nuevo por que no será así… y si en llegado caso te llego a encontrar… conocerás a Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Maldito deprabadooooo...! – me levante del suelo a toda prisa, golpe al primer objeto que me encontré y entre de nuevo al bar.

Estaba enojado. No, mas que enojado ¿se podía algo mas que eso? No lo creía. Definitivamente tenia que clavarme en la cabeza la frase que mis padres me habian repetido hasta el cansancio "No juzgues a las personas por su apariencia" y ahí iba yo haciendo caso omiso. No, pensé. Él sin duda alguna es alguien irremediablemente bello y por lo tanto debe ser igual su interior, alguien como él no puede ser como los demás. Pero ahora me veía totalmente furioso con una mirada que mataba a quien quisiera sobrepasarse conmigo.

– hey… Naruto – Me hablo kiba haciéndome una señal para que me acercara a él

– ¿Qué sucede? – Dije notablemente enfurruñado

– Quita esa mirada, espantas a la clientela.

– Pues entonces que se vayan si no quieren verme con este rostro.

– Vamos Naruto ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo enojar tanto?

– ¿Quién? – Y ahí estaba kiba recordándome al causante de mi furia – Será mejor que no preguntes – mi voz salió de ultratumba

– ha ha ha, debió hacer algo que te molestara mucho – Se reía divertido

–…ki-ba…. – Puse mala cara

– ya… ya… esta bien… ¿por que mejor no te vas y descansas? Mañana será otro día.

Acepte la oferta de kiba, la verdad no estaba de ánimos como para seguir trabajando así que fui a mi locker me cambie de ropa y Salí del bar.

No sabía que hora seria, calculaba que aproximadamente serian las dos de la mañana. El aire era frio del que se cuela por los huesos, mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí en un intento vano de tratar de retener el mayor calor posible. Lleve mis manos a ellas para tratar de calentarlas aunque fuera un poco, pero no podía esperar mucho sabiendo que mis manos se encontraban igual o mas frías que mis mejillas, suspire y trate de ocultarme en la bufanda.

Era finales de octubre y era normal esperar este tipo de clima, las ramas de los arboles se veían expuestas por la falta de hojas, el suelo húmedo era cubierto en grandes cantidades por ellas que poseían un triste color café, y al pisarlas no podía evitar sentir nostalgia. Nunca había llegado a comprender este tipo de sentimiento cuando llegaba esta época del año, cuando los arboles se quedaban desnudos para luego pasar a ser vestidos con la nieve blanca que los cubriría por un para de meses, pero nunca lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera admirar con detenimiento esa extraña belleza blanca.

Siempre me encontraba en un extraño trance del trabajo a la casa, mirando a mí alrededor. Era el único que circulaba por esas calles a tan tempranas horas de la noche, siempre esperando ver a alguien que nunca aparecía, y no conocía.

No sabia quien, no sabia por que, no comprendía el porque siempre tenia esa esperanza de ver a alguien en esa oscura esquina esperarme, ansioso por verme para finalmente llenar el vacio que desde mi infancia siempre había sentido. Y entonces como si de la nada, sin previo aviso, note que el vacio había desaparecido por un leve atisbo de tiempo.

– Ah – Suspire cansado

No era normal en mí ponerme a pesar de una manera tan… como decirlo, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en algo que pudiera describirlo. Eran estos momentos los cuales me hacían odiarme. No eran como suelo ser normalmente, alegre e hiperactivo capaz de sorprender a las personas.

– Maldición… ¡auch! – Me golpee las mejillas, para mi gusto muy fuerte –Naruto, tienes que regresar a la normalidad, ¡ttebayo!

Todo era culpa del extraño pervertido, el que me había hecho olvidarme del vacio llenándolo en su lugar de algo jamás experimentado para mí. La sensación del placer, lujuria. Aunque yo no era tan diferente a él, digo, apenas lo vi y las hormonas hicieron su aparición después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo para aparecer así de la nada?

Llegue a mi casa a sabiendas que no había cumplido con mi trabajo. Sintiendo aun el tacto de su roce sobre mi cuello.

– Estoy en casa – Dije tirando mi bufanda, y las demás cosas que siempre cargaba conmigo al suelo.

Vivía solo. Mis padres murieron cuando cumplí ocho años, exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños ¿mala suerte para un niño, no? Por un tiempo mi abuelo Jiraya y su esposa Tsunade me acogieron pero como era de esperarse ellos también murieron dejándome solo a la edad de quince. Desde entonces me quede solo, pero desde antes… mucho antes, yo ya me sentía completamente solo.

Pero no era el momento de ponerme chípil, Naruto Uzumaki no era así y no iba a comenzar hoy. Me fui a la ducha para bañarme, me sentaría genial ya que no me encontraba precisamente limpio. Después de la refrescante ducha y ya con todo mi ser claramente calmado me dirigí directo y sin escalas a la cama.

Pero creo realmente que esa no fue una de mis mejores ideas.

– No puede ser – Dije para mi mismo

Me moví de un lado a otro de la cama, rodando y de paso enrollándome en las cobijas, destapándome, para decidir que hacia mucho frio como para quitármelas. Termine finalmente pateándolas totalmente enojado de que no podía acomodarme, me levante y prendí el calefactor (2) no pasaría frio aunque me llegara la factura de la luz muy elevada, esta noche sin duda lo necesitaría.

Oculte mi rostro en la almohada. Mi cuerpo se sentía de nueva cuenta caliente igual a como me sentía en el trabajo, mi miembro dolía exigiéndome que le prestara atención, en verdad creo que me lo gritaba.

Pero no cedería, no me comportaría como lo hice en el baño del bar, no haría lo mismo que… mi cadera se movió involuntariamente y di un respingo, eso se había sentido tan bien.

– Ahhhh – me levante de la cama abochornado – ¿Pero que demonios crees que haces? – Me dije dándome unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

No era el hecho de que darme placer a mi mismo me pusiera de esta manera, ese no era el punto… si no que era por…

¡No me permitiría masturbarme pensando en él!

– ¿Acaso quieres otra ducha pero esta vez con agua fría? Por que de seguir así eso hare, y mira que esta haciendo frio – Me alentaba a no seguir con esa clase de sentimientos

Nunca me sentí atraído por las chicas y no creía que eso fuera extraño, simplemente no existía ninguna que fuera lo suficientemente bonita para llamar mi atención, ¿chicos? Tampoco, era ese hecho el que me tranquilizaba, pero llegaba el teme ese y hacia que las dudas se formaran en mi.

¡Era endemoniadamente atractivo! Y hacia que me prendiera de una manera sorprendente, si era eso ¡sorprendente! No podía masturbarme por que esas imágenes vendrían a mi cabeza, ilusiones creadas por mí para llegar al tan esperado orgasmo.

Él tocándome… él penetrándome… él besándome. Diciendo que era el único… solo suyo… comportándose tan posesivo que me encantaba, y tocando cada fibra de mi ser…

– Nooo, deja de pensar en esas cosas, ese pervertido no puede ponerme así –me quede pensando – "acaso ¿yo no soy igual?" – Lo medite un momento –Nooo, claro que no.

–"No podrás vivir sin mi" – Había dicho

– ¡maldito engreído! Sin duda alguna No me provocas nada, ¡dattebayo! – me avente a la cama y me ordene dormir.

–"…to…ruto…Naruto…" – Escuchaba una lejana voz que me llamaba

Era una voz que parecía divertirse por mi renuencia a despertar. Finalmente había conseguido dormir, no me despertaría ni le haría caso a esa melodiosa voz que me susurraba. Tenía calor pero estaba tan cómodo que no me levantaría.

–"Te ayudare" – Me decía la majestuosa voz

Como si hubiera caído del cielo, algo frio comenzó a subir por mi pecho. Se sentía bien, muy bien, el frio subía más y más llegando a mis pezones para rosarlos.

– Mmmn… mmn…

–"Que lascivo eres"

El calor que toda la noche había cubierto mi cuerpo, desde que mis ojos se encontraran con ese majestuoso ser, aminoraba. No espera, detuve el pensamiento en seco, aquello, solo hacia que subiera, más, más, y más, mucho más de lo que sintiera en el bar. ¿Por qué?

Me incendiaba.

–"Yo te ayudare a extinguirlo" – la seductora voz hablaba remplazada por otra con acento inglés, ronca y varonil. Susurrante en mi oído tentándome como solo un demonio haría.

**NOTAS FINALES: **

Ha ha ha me gusta cortarlo en lo bueno. En fin, Ya saben si quieren continuación solo tienen que hacérmelo saber en un comentario si no sabré que no lo quieren, y lo dejare ahí.

Lo escribí hace algún tiempo, de repente me llega una idea y la escribo pero apenas me decidí a subirlo, no sabia si lo haría o no, pero hoy me dije "si, lo hare" y aquí esta.

Bueno espero leernos pronto.

Muchos besos a todos.


End file.
